


The Awakening

by scythe-madame (obrien_lover)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Implied Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, fluff?, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/scythe-madame
Summary: Alec and Jakob are roommates. Aleks and James are roommates. They hang out sometimes. They laugh a lot. Things get weird a lot.





	The Awakening

It was a grey and cloudy day in Los Angeles. 

 

Alec lay motionless with the sheets half hanging off the bed. His alarm went off even though it was Saturday. Alec hadn’t slept very well and the ringing in his ears and the throbbing of his skull jogged broken memories from a late night adventure. Groggy, he rubbed away the eye boogers and reached for his glasses. Simultaneously, his phone chimed. 

 

_ iMessage: immortal cHoDe _

hey fucker we’re coming over

 

Fuck. The last thing Alec wanted to do was see his brother and his brother’s “roommate” right now. He hadn’t even talked to his own roommate.  _ Oh shit.  _ Alec didn’t know how Jakob got home last night.  _ Fuuuuuuccckkk. _ He threw off the covers and threw on some slippers to go in search of his best friend. 

 

_ JAKOB!! _

**_JAKOB!!_ **

**_JAAA-KUUU_ **

 

Jakob’s bathroom door swings open. Toothbrush in hand and foam in his mouth he yells, “WHHAAATTTT. WHAT. What the fuck are yelling about dude.” 

 

Spit flies into the air. They’re both quiet for a second, distracted by the way it caught the light of the morning sun filtering in through their window. 

 

“Sorry dude. I don’t remember how you got home last night,” Alec looked on as Jakob continued to brush his teeth.

 

“What do you mean you don’t remember? We ubered home together. After we went to 7-11.”

 

“Oh, shit. I forgot more than I initially thought.”

 

Jakob mumbled something as he turned the faucet on to spit and rinse. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t worry dude. You didn’t do anything stupid or mean.”

 

“Cool,” Alec ran his hand through his still fresh bed head. 

 

“Sooo, is that it?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he turned to leave, “wait no! Aleks and James are coming over.”

Jakob rolled his eyes as he shut the bathroom door.

 

Alec padded back to his room and gently shut the door. He had the master suite, so he had his own bathroom. Grabbing his phone and speaker on his way to the bathroom, he connects them and finds his shower playlist. He needed this moment for himself to prepare for the chaos twins to come in his house. The showers warms up as he brushes his teeth to No Scrubs by TLC. A quick check of the temp, he steps into the tub. Womanizer blares as Alec attempts to wake himself up. Twenty minutes later, the hot water runs out as the last of his conditioner runs down the drain. Say My Name by Destiny’s Child echoes through his room.

 

He dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist, but just as he’s about to turn and open the door, it flies open and Aleks is nearly tackling him. 

 

“Dude.  _ What the fuck?! _ ”

 

“It’s a beautiful day to kick your ass shit lord!!!”

 

“Can I at least get dressed first?”

 

In the scuffle, Alec’s towel had fallen from his hips and Aleks now had him a headlock. He looked down at one of Alec’s hands holding his dick and balls. 

 

“Yeah. I guess.”

 

Alec cracked his neck and rubbed at his shoulder as he picked the towel off the floor. Aleks was admiring himself in the mirror while Alec threw on some clothes. 

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“You mean a brother can’t just drop in on his little brother on a saturday morning?”

 

“What do you want.”

 

“Look dude, James and I wanna go mini-golfing but we want you and Jakob to come.”

 

“C’mon dude. He probably has plans. I have to get some work done.”

 

“Fuck that. And, no, Jakob doesn’t have plans.”

 

“What? How do you know?”

 

“Because he’s known about it for weeks, dumb ass.”

 

Alec sat down on the bed and sighed heavily as he slowly laced up his shoes, “there better be alcohol or something involved.”

 

Aleks turned away from the mirror, his glasses falling in synchronicity with his turn, and smiled a cheeky smirk.

Alec walked down the hall behind Aleks as James and Jakob were chatting at the breakfast bar over their favorite cereals. 

 

“It’s supposed to rain, y’know.”

 

“Don’t be a bitch, you’re not made of sugar. You won’t melt,” James retorted as milk dripped down his chin. 

 

“Hey James, there’s cum dripping down your chin.”

 

James reacted as if it had happened before, wiping the milk off onto his sleeve. 

 

Alec took a box off the coffee table and placed the contents onto a coffee table book of farm animals, a gift from Jakob’s sister. He proceeded to roll a perfect joint as the guys threw the bowls in the sink and had started a contest to see who could spit into the sink from the furthest away. 

 

It was Aleks, to the surprise of no one. 

 

He had once spit on Alec from his childhood bedroom on the second floor down to the trampoline that Alec was jumping on. 

 

“Someone schedule the Uber and let’s ruin the air quality some more.”

 

They all knew what that meant so they headed for the second story patio. A mini fridge and scads of mismatched chairs and a couple of small side tables littered the surprisingly spacious LA balcony. They trickled into the space as Alec gave the joint to Jakob, to do the honors. Serenity fell over the space as they could hear the quiet hum of cars. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and near complete silence, Jakob’s phone lights up with a notification from Uber saying the driver is two minutes away. They head down stairs chattering about what bone would hurt the least to break. 

 

The uber showed up as a minivan and the boys all decided who would sit where. The driver was a nice older lady. She didn’t say much except how sweet they all were at the end of the ride.

 

One slightly squished and giggle-filled ride later, they were at the Crazy Cow Mini Golf Course & Arcade. Aleks paid for everyone and they all got to pick their ball colors. James got green. Aleks got yellow. Jakob got red. And Alec got blue. 

 

They stop at the concession stand to pick up some nachos and popcorn to stave off the munchies that are in full swing. Jakob and Alec sat opposite James and Aleks. Aleks offered to feed Alec a nacho. Hesitantly, Alec stretched his neck out to accept the treat but Aleks smeared the hot cheese sauce all over his mouth. Alec should’ve expected as much and accepted the pain. He slow blinked and licked his lips. Jakob watched and laughed at the events that had just transpired. A little jealous of the fun, Jakob stretches his neck towards James with his mouth open and winks. James proceeds to distract Jakob as he piles jalapenos onto the lightly sauced nacho. He shoves it into Jakob’s mouth and laughs as he watches tears well up behind his glasses and a coughing fit begins. They all start laughing and low key spilling food everywhere as they finish eating. 

 

The boys throw their trash away and hold each other’s golf clubs like kindergartener’s holding onto loops on a line as they walk out to the first hole. A swift but vicious game of rock, paper, scissors makes it so that the order is James, Aleks, Jakob, Alec. 

 

A hard  _ thwack _ from James gets the game started. The boys are still high and couldn’t stop laughing at the fact that James’ club flew out of his hands on his first swing. Aleks’ turn is uneventful because it was fueled by only slightly veiled, fierce concentration. Jakob and Alec had been sucking on a wax pen and playing thumb war while the other guys poked each other in the ass with the handle of the golf clubs during their respective turns.

 

On Jakob’s turn, Alec jokingly stood behind him and helped position his hips and hands on the club. Jakob shook his ass into the waistband of Alec’s jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary until Alec felt something he’d never felt before. He stepped away from Jakob in time for the follow through swing not to hit him in the head. Somehow a hole in one. Everyone slaps Jakob’s ass as an “atta boy” for the swift hit. 

 

Alec shuffled his ball into position as the guys chattered behind him while watching his every move.  _ A tough act to follow. _ He swings, and misses. The guys laughed but he swung again and it goes flying and lands a short stroke from the hole. A little putt and they moved onto the next hole.

 

The game continued as expected. Wax pen nearly depleted between the four of them in an hour and a half. It was all going fine and dandy until Jakob got a boner on the second to last hole.

 

Surprisingly, Aleks was the first to notice. 

 

“Hey Jakob, is that a golf club in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Jakob blushed hard, head turned to hide the embarrassment. It took a second before James noticed and started laughing hysterically. This caught the attention of Alec who was in the middle of his stroke. He glanced down at Jakob’s crotch and then up at his face. Jakob wasn’t looking at him, which he was thankful for because Alec was also blushing for reasons he wasn’t quite sure. Alec finished his turn and the guys were still laughing about what had just transpired. They were trying to figure just what had caused this random boner. Having all experienced it when they were younger, they knew it could just happen sometimes, but for some reason they all felt that it wasn’t just a random thing. Jakob laughed it off by saying that he had just seen some porn on his twitter feed while he was waiting for Alec to finish his turn, and it gave him a chub.

 

Neither of them believed him. Alec tried to think about anything else. Like what the record for eating philly cheesesteaks was. 

 

The final hole was awkward but quick. They tallied up the score. James and Aleks had tied for first, and then Jakob and finally Alec. 

 

Alec was thankful that this was over. Until he remembered that it was only twelve thirty. He was probably going to have to spend the rest of the day with these guys. Jakob he was fine with because they lived together, but whenever James and Aleks were involved, something always ended on fire, broken, but most often times both. 

 

A quick run through the arcade resulting in two teddy bears, a mini nerf gun, and eighteen happy face stickers, their Uber had arrived to take them back to Alec and Jakob’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cow chop fic. It's a little AU that I enjoy. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
